forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Daughter of the Drow
(prelude 1327 DR ) | series = Starlight & Shadows | preceded_by = none | followed_by = Tangled Webs | source = Amazon.com product listing }} Daughter of the Drow is the first book in the Starlight & Shadows trilogy by Elaine Cunningham. Synopsis Summary Liriel Baenre is the prized daughter of Gromph Baenre and therefore a princess of House Baenre in Menzoberranzan. Although Gromph has been able to train her in wizardry and keep her away from the wiles of the priestesses, Matron Mother Triel Baenre insists that she enter the clerical academy of Arach-Tinilith to become a priestess of Lolth. There her practical jokes gain her the enmity of Shakti Hunzrin. Her desire to visit the surface prompts her to study portal magic with her tutor, Kharza-kzad Xorlarrin, and she is able to transport her self to the High Forest, where she meets several followers of Eilistraee. Meanwhile, Fyodor seeks the Windwalker amulet on a quest he received due to his inability to control his berserker rages. The amulet, which had formerly been held in a tower in Rashemen, has been stolen by a wizard (later revealed to be Merdrith) and then stolen again by a band of drow mercenaries of the Dragon's Hoard. Fyodor follows them through a portal to the Underdark near Menzoberranzan. Liriel learns of the Windwalker through surface books obtained by Nisstyre, leader of the Dragon's Hoard, and during one of her jaunts out of the city she finds the amulet on the body of a dead drow killed by deep bats. She plans to use the Windwalker to store her drow magic and allow her to travel to the surface. However, the priestesses of Menzoberranzan catch wind of her plan and plot her demise. Shakti allies with Nisstyre in this attempt. Liriel escapes to the surface, joining with Fyodor as she flees her pursuers. They travel to Skullport, entering Waterdeep with the help of Danilo Thann. Once at the Promenade of the Dark Maiden near Skullport, Liriel and Fyodor join forces with the chosen of Eilistraee and with the deep dragon Zz'Pzora to assault and defeat the Dragon's Hoard headquarters. However, although they have temporarily waylaid their pursuers, Liriel and Fyodor still have far to travel to master the magic of the Windwalker to aid both of them in their goals. Editions }} Characters Main characters * Liriel Baenre, drow mage/cleric of Menzoberranzan * Fyodor, beserker of Rashemen * Shakti Hunzrin, Menzoberranyr priestess of Lolth Supporting characters * Gromph Baenre, Archmage of Menzoberranzan * Gorlist, son of Nisstyre * Kharza-kzad Xorlarrin, Liriel's tutor * Nisstyre, merchant and head of the Dragon's Hoard * Qilue Veladorn, priestess of Eilistraee and one of the Seven Sisters * Triel Baenre, matron mother of House Baenre * Zz'Pzora, a deep dragon Minor characters * Danilo Thann, aristocrat of Waterdeep * Elkantar Iluim, consort of Qilue Veladorn * Pharx, a deep dragon aligned with the Dragon's Hoard * Sos'Umptu Baenre, priestess of House Baenre * Ysolde Veladorn, priestess of Eilistraee and daughter of Qilue Veladorn Locations Primary locations * Menzoberranzan * The Underdark * Skullport Secondary locations * Rashemen * The High Forest * Waterdeep * Trollbridge Appendix Gallery Dod1 1024x768.jpg|Promotional wallpaper 1 Dod2 1024x768.jpg|Promotional wallpaper 2 Dod3 1024x768.jpg|Promotional wallpaper 3 Daughter of the Drow2.jpg|Reprint cover Daughter of the Drow1.jpg|Original cover References de:Daughter of the Drow Category:Novels Category:Books Category:Works by Elaine Cunningham Category:Published in 1995 Category:Published in 2003